Bradley Fischer
Bradley Fischer, also simply known by most as Brad, is a professional chef from Philadelphia and minority owner of the restaurant Little Toscana. He is the fiance of Noemi Bellocchio, his childhood sweetheart. He's in his late 20's, and is a genial, kindhearted and laddish man, despite his love of cooking. his good nature often sees him getting taken advantage of at times and he is mostly oblivious to the actions of his fiancee and her personality changes of late. He is a coffee addict and suffers from a chronic fatigue. Descriptions Physical Brad is a young, handsome man in his 20's, with full black hair and a thin beard covering his strong jawline. He is of average height and weight, being in decent shape if not all that muscular. He has a healthy tan to his skin. He has no piercings or tattoos. He often wears casual clothes to help him stay comfortable while working, including thin t-shirts and loose fitting slacks. Personality Kind, caring, charming and likable are all words that describe Brad pretty well. He is usually a cheerful man expect in extreme cases, who sees the bright sides of many situations and always looks out for others, especially girls younger than him. While his job leading the kitchen of Little Toscana can be demanding, he is capable under pressure, talkative with the other staff and as encouraging as he can be. At times when his love Noemi becomes hyper-focused on an issue or is unset by something, he is a steadying force for her. His good nature is at times a drawback however, as he doesn't take the threats Salvatore and his deli post to his business, a difference of opinion that causes trouble between him and his fiancee. "Wide Eyed Optimist" describes him well. He also sublimates his stress to maintain his good cheer, becoming dependent on coffee and caffeine to help get him through the day, which only exacerbates his fatigue issues and the fights he has with Noemi over it. He refers to Mocha as his "other love"Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR). Hobbies and Interests * Cooking * Coffee * Music, especially live concerts * Cars Dislikes * Being called girly for liking to cook Key Personal Relationships Noemi Bellocchio (Fiancee) Noemi is Brad's first and only sexual relationship predating their appearance in the beWilderverse. Together they are high school sweethearts who began dating in their last year of high school and through their time at the same culinary school in Philly. This puts their relationship into its second decade of life. During their time in culinary school they were both competitive with their grades as much as they were a loving couple, which helped push them both to new heights in their cooking skills. It still irks Noemi that Brad had the slightly higher grades. The became engaged during the events of NTR Origins: Noe Way Out. ''Together they are co-owners of the restaurant 'Little Toscana', with Brad becoming a minority owner after the death of Noemi's father. Brad is also the Head Chef and highest ranking employee in Noe's business, with her as his Sioux Chef and Expediter when needed. During the events of Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, their relationship is strain and tested by Brad's fatigue issues and their combined sexual frustration caused by it. Sexual Partners As a major character in the beWilderverse, Sal has been included in a number sexual scenes, the main examples of which are: * The main sexual scene of [[NTR Origins: Noe Way Out|''NTR Origins: Noe Way Out]] features Brad and his now fiancee Noemi attempting to have sex. For this scene, Noemi dresses up in lingerie. Due to his tiredness they have to settle for Noe giving him a combined handjob/footjob while telling how much she loves him, until he cums on himself and her hand. Backstory Birth & Childhood Born in South Philly a few months before his fiancee Noe to a typical American couple, he was the eldest son with a younger sister (Natalie Fischer) and the baby of family being the youngest boy (Tyler Fischer). As the eldest he carried the most responsibility as well as the dreams of his father who wanted him to become a sports star. He always wanted to become a TV chef after seeing the local morning shows before heading to school each day. The only other things that caught his attention was classic cars as his dad kept an old 50's ride in the garage and music which he could listen to when he needed privacy in the loud household. Early Years & Teens In his early years he spent a lot of time playing in child sports leagues but his favorite activity was helping his mother in the kitchen. With a kindhearted nature even as a boy he always helped his mother with cooking while his Dad toiled as a steelworker. This fanned the flames of his love for food and cooking but he suffered a lot of teasing because of it, especially from his sister who called it girlish and weak. As a teenager he continued to look after his body and play sports. While not a jock, he was in good enough shape and was liked enough in school. He was known as an easy going guy but as he wasn't very assertive, not able to catch any girl's eye in his early school days. In his final year he had to choose between taking an elective Home Economics class or playing for the school Baseball team. He chose to follow his passion rather than sport, a decision that caused a rift between him and his Dad. Here he met Noe. He tried to mend fences with his Dad by helping him to restore the classic car he owned. While he really enjoyed the work and was good with his hands, he couldn't really improve the relationship with his Dad. His Dad started to refer to him a “total dreamer”, much to his annoyance. College Life Studying cooking at culinary school along side his girlfriend, he lived in a college dorm after moving out of his family's house. As the older brother, he felt a natural protective instinct for his siblings as they went through their teen years. As his relationship with Noe deepened, he became close with her father Marco during the times they would visit him, and Noe's dad became like a surrogate father to him. In the time he spent away from Noe during college he hung out with his best friend Beckett Leech, who he bonded with over their shared knowledge of cars. During this time he also deepened his passion for music, especially that from the 70's-90's. He graduated along with Noe after 4 years with one of the highest grades in the class (even better than hers). His time in college was hectic and busy however, he was always doing something. He relied on coffee as a way to keep up his energy and drank nearly a dozen cups a day, a habit he still has. Post College Life and New Restaurant After they graduated, he sought out as many opportunities as he could to get a job in classy restaurant. He even applied to TV stations to try get his foot in the door as a presenter. He turned down a job in a well known New York restaurant as it meant he would be away from Noe at least 5 days a week. When Noe was gifted her dream restaurant, he dropped everything to help her get it off the ground and gave up on looking for jobs to become her head chef. He never really had a head for business so he did all he could to take care of the food side of things for her. beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Brad is one of the major characters of the beWilder game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR). As the head chef and Noemi's fiance, he plays a large part in keeping Little Toscana up and running, helping Noe pay off her debts caused by her father's death so they can eventually be wed. Brad helps keep Noe on an even keel throughout the game and helps her keep her advantage over Salvatore's Deli by having great food to serve. Brad also has a personal character arc with Noemi during the game. Together they work through their relational hardships, with Noemi able to decide to dedicate herself to rekindling the romance, or giving up on him until he pulls himself together from his fatigue and opening herself to new experiences elsewhere. NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Brad also plays a large role in the initial NTR Origins series installment, NTR Origins: Noe Way Out. During the course of this game we are introduced to his character as well as how the circumstances of the main game came about. Brad proposes to Noemi during the events of this story, which she accepts, turning them from 11 years as boyfriend and girlfriend, to an engaged couple. It is also mentioned that Brad obtains a loan from his parents to help reduce Noemi's new debts, making him now a part owner of Little Toscana.NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Non-Canonical Content Brad hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content Patreon Posts Brad has appeared in a number of Patreon posts on our page to date. The following are notable posts: * Brad and Noemi both appeared in an Erotic Photography test shotDressing Up or Stripping Down?, September 2018, which also appeared as an optical illusion too. It depicted her in a state of either dress or undress depending on the viewer, with Brad's hands running over her midriff. * For Valentine's Day 2019, Noemi and her husband-to-be Brad appeared to mark the occasion with an explicit shower scene render, with her chest fully on display as he groped her from behind.Valentine's Day 2019: Love and Heat, February 2019 Appearances Canonical * Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) * NTR Origins: Noe Way Out (First Appearance) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Business Owner Characters Category:Little Toscana Employees